


empathize with me

by darlingdolly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Narcolepsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdolly/pseuds/darlingdolly
Summary: confused, misty-eyed
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 001.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking this story. if you decide to stay, i hope you enjoy <3

seungmin placed the rest of his albums on the white shelf and stepped back, admiring the shelf before smiling softly. 

his family and him had just finished moving into a new city. it was quite  
stressful for him. he had left his friends and hometown that he had lived in since birth right in the middle of the school year. but he tried not to think about it negatively too much.

"now where do i place you" seungmin held a poster in his hands as he looked around his new room. he thought for a moment before deciding he'd hang it above his bed. he had to admit that unpacking and organizing a new room was very exciting.

he sat on his bed and fell onto his back before letting out a sigh. he was very nervous to go to a new school the next day. fortunetly he never dealt with anxiety or anything of the sort but he still felt scared. his friends from his hometown had been his friends for years and the thought of having to make new ones was stressful and overall just exhausting.

"seungmin !" he heard his mother call out from downstairs. "coming !" he yelled back as he quickly went out of his room and spedwalk downstairs. 

"baby why dont you go explore the city?" she suggested. "we have a few hours before sunset and the neighborhood is quite small. it'd be nice to explore and become familar with your walk to school as well !"

seungmin thought for a moment. "i guess i could. i mean im not busy so sure" he hugged his mother and put his shoes on before heading out. 

seungmin just walked and walked. he made a stop at the school and just stared at it, letting out a deep breath once again before turning around. 

he passed small cafés and strip malls, preformers on the streets and couples holding hands. 

he passed many people and places before reaching a small forest. he noticed through the trees, small colorful spots. curious, seungmin walked through the bushes, pushing away leaves that threatened to slap him in the face. once he finally made it to the other side he was amazed. the colorful spots revealed themselves to be beautiful flowers scattered all over the area. no spot was left untouched by their beauty.

seungmin walked through the flowers happily. it smelled pretty and sweet too. he sat down and looked up. it was getting a bit dark. not too dark but enough to see the stars peeking down on the earth. seungmin smiled warmly. he felt safe with the flowers and the stars.

a couple minutes passed and the sun quickly lowered with each passing second. seungmin stood and decided it was time to go home. he turned around and began walking peacefully until suddenly tripping and falling to the ground. letting out a small groan, he turned to look at the figure he had tripped over. to his horror, he had tripped over a body.


	2. 002.

"oh my gosh are you alright ?!" he yelled out as he bent down to the boy. seungmin examined him respectfully. 

he was unconcious. the boys chest barely rose up at all, almost silent. seungmins palms became sweaty and tears threatened his pretty eyes. what was he meant to do in this situation.. he took out his phone and dialed 119. but before he could press call he was interupted by..

snoring ?

seungmin sucked his teeth. "oh gosh you really scared me !" he exclaimed to the sleeping boy. seungmin wiped his tears and took a deep breath before gently shaking the boys shoulder. "hey sir, its quite dangerous to sleep out here all alone". he spoke softly as to not scare him.

he was quite pretty seungmin had to admit. his features were strong yet delicate at the same time. he had dark circles developing under his pretty eyes. he had longish black hair, a mole under his left eye and pretty plump lips. "cute" seungmin whispered. 

'ew stop being creepy seungmin' he thought to himself.

he cleared his throat and shook the boy a bit harder. "sir, i'd feel very bad leaving you out here alone. its dangerous" 

the boy under him suddenly gasped and awoke, startling seungmin to the ground. "a-are you ok ?!" he yelled out panicky.

the black haired boy looked around confused before yawning and looking over at seungmin. "who- who are you ?" he asked with a raspy voice. he tried getting up but fell back down in the process, seungmin luckily catched him, the other grabbing onto his shirt tightly.

"hey lets sit down yea ?" seungmin suggested. "you dont look so good" he sat next to the other and looked at him worriedly. he knew he should be heading home but he didnt want to leave the boy behind.

"sorry" the stranger apologized. 

"its alright ! im kim seungmin !" he bowed slightly and smiled. "hwang hyunjin" the other boy smiled back.

"why were you sleeping here ?" 

hyunjin shifted in his seat uncomfortably and looked down. "tired i guess." "i should go home now. thanks for waking me up seungmin". he got up and bowed before walking away. 

"w-wait !" seungmin yelled out while getting up. hyunjin turned around to the brunette. 

oh how beautifully the wind blew through his hair.

"um ne-nevermind im sorry." seungmin stuttered. he honestly didnt know why he called out. didnt know what he was expecting or waiting for.

hyunjin smiled and proceeded to walk away.


	3. 003.

the walk to school was lonely and hot and seungmin was just about done with it. he was already sweating and the day hadnt even begun. he still had a long walk to school in his hometown but this was definetly longer and back home he at least had his friends to walk and talk with.

it was quiet, with the exception of some chirping birds and distant cars. seungmin tried not to think much, to enjoy the silence of morning. but he unfortunetly, couldnt. he couldnt help but think of the black haired boy in the flower field. he honestly didnt know why the tall boy lurked in his mind countless times since their encounter but he wasnt too sure he wanted him out either.

hyunjin so far had been the highlight to seungmins moving into this new place and he wanted to see him again. though he knew he was being crazy and ilogical, he was just desparate for a friend there.

seungmin shook his head and began walking quicker, soon enough he was walking into the school. he took out the paper that homed his class number and began his walk to the room. 219.

once he reached the door of the room he took a deep breath before sliding the door open, causing heads to turn his way. seungmin gave a small respectfull smile as the teacher gave him an assigned seat next to the window. 'nice' he thought to himself. he noticed the seat next to his. there was the worksheet they were working on and some colorful pens. one had a star charm that came out of the top of the pen. it was cute.

"please introduce yourself to the class" the teacher tasked, inturrupting seungmins exploration of his seatmates desk. she had a relaxing voice and seungmin was grateful he wouldnt have to listen to an annoying voice the entire year.

"hm" seungmin nodded politely as he looked at the class and smiled. "im kim seungmin from jeonju" he took his hands from his pockets and bowed. "please take good care of me". 

the class was nice. they smiled at seungmin and whispered some hellos. it was welcoming and made him feel less nervous.

"why here ?" a voice asked him. seungmin looked to his side to see a girl. her eyes big and brown. hair long and black. he smiled. 'pretty'.

she took her seat next to him and he took that as a sign to sit as well. "what do you mean ?" he questioned.

her head tilted to the side before she began. "jeonju.. its quite pretty and less hectic .. why come to seoul ?"

"seoul is pretty too though.. and we moved for personal reasons hm."

"yea it truly is... but i've lived here all my life so i guess im used to it.. and i hope those personal reasons arent causing you too much stress" she smiled softly. "ah.. im chaeryeong ! lee chaeryeong." 

seungmin chuckled. "pretty name. im seungmin but you knew that already."


	4. 004.

seungmin pressed the button rather roughly. the sound of the bottle roughly hitting the bottom of the vending machine. he bent down to grab his cold water and sat on the small bench adjacent to the machine.

he had two hours until school was dismissed and he was exhausted to say the least. he had come to the school while they were in the middle of a major project and he had to catch up. it was stressful. 

he had made friends with chaeryeong and he was grateful. she was kind and pretty. he had learned a lot about her in the few hours he spent with her and he grew fond of her.

seungmin decided to get water for her too. taking a sip of his own, he paid for her water and walked back upstairs to the classroom. silently, he made his way back to his seat.

"here" he said softly, handing the drink to her. she had put her hair into a messy bun long ago. her cheeks and nose slightly red and face lightly sweaty from the hot sun that shined through the window and hit their tan skin.

"thank you" she whispered before drinking large amounts of water. "It's unnecessarily hot today" she pouted. seungmin simply nodded.

"chaeryeong, what's number five on the first paper ?" a boy that sat in front of the girl turned to ask. he had blonde hair and freckles that littered his face beautifully. his deep voice was no match for his soft features.

chaeryeong furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. "lix did you even read the story... it's b." his eraser rested on his lips in thought. "let me see yours" he reached to grab her paper but chaeryeong held onto it tightly. "lixie let go !" the boy laughed mischievously before slapping her wrist to make her let go of the paper which to his luck, worked. 

chaeryeong sighed before looking at seungmin who had been laughing the entire time. she shook her head and smiled. "thats felix, he's a handful but he's also one of my best friends."

"ma'am you're even more a mess don't lie" felix turned to the two and gave her paper back. "ugh my paper is wrinkled from the sides now" she frowned. "thanks !" she sarcastically said as she pushed the boys shoulder playfully.

"you both are a mess" seungmin chuckled.

♡

the day passed quickly and seungmins work was interrupted by the bell. joy radiated off of him when he saw it was four in the afternoon. relieved, he packed all of his things rather quickly, noticing that some students including chaeryeong stayed put. "staying ?"

she nodded. "i usually leave after dinner. they serve good here" she giggled. "have a good day seungmin" 

they say their goodbyes before seungmin quickly made his way out of the school. 

walking calmly, seungmins tummy suddenly rumbled loudly causing him to stop in his tracks. he looked around and saw a small burger shop across the street.

seungmin took out his wallet. "$16.00 .. hm i guess it'll work" he whispered to himself before walking to the restaurant. it was small but comforting. it wasn't full but there was a couple near the wall of the small room. seungmin took a seat in a booth and looked at the menu, his tummy rumbling louder each time he saw a delicious meal. 

"how may i help you ? can i start you off with a drink ?" a male voice asked him. seungmin looked up at the waiter with widened eyes. 

it was him. "hyunjin ?" the other looked at him confused until realization soon painted itself on his pretty face. "oh ! seungmin !" he smiled excitedly. "let me take your order and then ill see if i can sit with you for a bit, i haven't taken my break yet.. oh ! only if it's ok with you" he said rather quickly, his cheeks quickly tinted pink with his last sentence.

"i'd like company so its ok" seungmin giggled. "and ill get water and a cheeseburger with fries." hyunjin wrote his order down on his notepad before saying softly "i'll be back."

seungmin smiled. he'd hoped to see the mysterious flower boy again. he was curious about him. seungmin didn't want to admit it but he was slowly getting super shy. he already knew that hyunjin was pretty but in a cute apron, hair messy, cheeks slightly red and lips glossy... he was kind of stunning. it was confusing.


	5. 005.

"hey im back" hyunjin sat in the seat across from seungmin after handing him his food. hyunjin also had some fries for himself.

seungmin smiled at the boy before picking up his burger and biting into it. 

suddenly hyunjin began giggling softly, soon turning into loud laughter. seungmin tilted his head a bit in confusion. "you got a little ketchup on your face" hyunjin grabbed a napkin and bent over the table to wipe the boys face before stopping suddenly as pink spread on his cheeks as he quickly sat down again. "s-sorry" he gave seungmin the napkin so he could finish himself. "It's ok hyunjin, thank you" seungmin smiled at the boys shyness.

silence. neither of them knew what to say to each other. it was awkward. hyunjin suddenly cleared his throat before speaking. " i honestly don't know why i sat with you." he shifted in his seat and whispered "you're really pretty though... so ill use that as an excuse" he looked at his lap.

seungmins face felt hot, ears redder than apples. hyunjin thought he was pretty ? hyunjin himself was absolutely beautiful and seungmin couldn't believe he thought him as pretty. 

"thank.. thank you" seungmin managed to get out. "but you're prettier" he blurted out. soon realizing what he had said. it felt like his heart fell into his tummy. "s-sorry"

hyunjin looked up to the other and broke into a huge smile, a giggling mess. 

"thank you seungminie" 

♡

it had been about twenty minutes since seungmin had finished his food and was still speaking to hyunjin. he'd learned that after the awkwardness faded, talking to the taller boy came naturally, he felt comfortable.

he had also learned that hyunjin zoned out in the middle of his own conversations as his eyes would flutter shut. seungmin would have to rub his arm softly to wake him up. he assumed the boy worked too much and slept too little.

hyunjin too felt comfortable as well. he'd never talked to someone that made him feel like time had stopped just for them. also had never talked to someone other than his two friends patiently help him zone back into conversations. it was warm.

"i should get back to work. only have five minutes left of break." hyunjin spoke sadly.

seungmin frowned. "its ok, my mom wants me home now anyway." they got out of the booth and looked at each other. hyunjin wasn't super tall compared to seungmin but he still had to slightly look up to look into his eyes. they were pretty.

hyunjin smiled and nodded softly. "lets meet agai-". he stopped abruptly before furrowing his eyebrows and rubbing his knees before looking back at seungmin. "um" he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to continue until suddenly his body became limp and he fell roughly onto the floor.


	6. 006.

seungmin panicked, trying to catch him but failed. his body pulled onto the ground along with him. "oh my gosh hyunjin !" he looked around. other costumers looked at them in shock and confusion before another employee ran up to them. "did he hit his head on anything during his fall ?" the waiter asked him rather calmly. 

seungmin frantically shook his head no. "he-he just fell out of nowhere and oh my gosh, do i call the ambulance ?!" he panicked.

the other chuckled before shaking his head. he took hyunjin and brought him up to his chest. seungmin furrowed his eyebrows and was slowly getting angry. why was this guy so ok with the situation ? 'this isn't funny at all'. he frowned

"don't worry, this isn't the first time, hes ok" he reassured seungmin before continuing. "are you his friend ?"

"i guess you can say that." just then hyunjin sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and looking around. the employee rubbing the boys back.

"hy-hyunjin ?" seungmin spoke softly to not startle the boy.

"hey hey you think you can stand ?" the employee asked. hyunjin nodded softly and grabbed the man's hand, pulling himself up. he proceeded to hold the males arm tightly while yawning and rubbing his face on his shoulder. 

"you should head home, i'll take care of him dont worry." the employee held onto hyunjin and helped him walk into the back. seungmin sighed and grabbed his bag, heading out of the restaurant.

worried was an understatement. the walk home seemed long and loud. his mind going all over the place for many reasons. one being that he couldn't figure out why his heart felt it was going to jump out of his chest when he was with hyunjin and another being that he was beyond worried for the boy.

he finally arrived home and was greeted roughly by his mother. "seungmin, when you go places after school you have to let me know !" she sternly told before sighing. "anyway we're heading to the hospital, leave your school bag upstairs, we'll wait in the car."

"yes ma'am"


	7. 007.

seungmin watched as his father pulled the curtain back, revealing the old lady laying on the hospital bed.

"hello mother" his father greeted. she smiled. “you were finally able to visit. you're eating well ?... you're doing well ?... how's the wife ?" she asked slowly, smiling from ear to ear as her son answered her questions softly.

seungmin got closer and sat in the chair next to his dad. "seungmin ?... are you here ?.." she called out. seungmin slipped off the chair, onto his knees where he could be as close to his grandmother. "im here nanny" he held her hands in his own.

"your mom and dads been treating you well right ?" seungmin smiled. "yes nanny." both parents smiled at each other, his mother taking out side dishes and placing them on the desk next to the bed. 

"seungmins mother !" she spoke as stern as she could in her state. "you do too much dear, i dont need that much food." mrs kim smiled at her mother in law, "yes but its good to have food around." she chuckled.

seungmin smiled at his grandmother. "grandma tell me again about how you met grandpa." the story of how his grandmother met her lover was a story seungmin adored. a story he could hear a million times.

"oh seungmin baby, its endearing isnt it ?"


	8. 008.

seungmin let out a long sigh. he was taking a small break from his work and had been looking out the window, watching the wind blow the leaves of the trees. he turned his head to look at the desk next to him. chaeryeong had fallen asleep. seungmin had agreed to stay after school with the girl after she had begged him to study with her. if it weren't for her, he wouldn't be there. before this seungmin wouldn't be caught dead at the school at seven thirty.

"you beg me to stay and you fall asleep huh" he spoke softly and smiled. he rested his head on his desk to be face to face with her and also to cover the falling sun from hitting her face. he delicately pulled back the hair in her face.

"why do you make my heart beat faster chaery" he whispered.


	9. 009.

"seungmin !" chaeryeong called from the gates of the school. "i've been waiting for you." she smiled widely. seungmin beamed at the girl. "hey chaery."

it had been two weeks since his first day of school and he'd gotten really close to the girl. she was a handful but super sweet and quite cute.

"lets get water before going to class. july weather sucks when you're not in a pool" she pouted. seungmin laughed and nodded in agreement as they made their way to the vending machines.

"lets grab one for felix too" 

seungmin nodded. 

walking up to the classroom, chaeryeong took seungmins hand in her own and intertwined their fingers, pulling him up the stairs quicker. seungmin smiled at the girl and squeezed her hand softly.

once they reached their class, they sat in their seats and took out their supplies. chaeryeong handed felix his water.

"thanks" felix smiles. "lets hang out," he continued, turning his body to look at the two. "since tomorrow is sunday we should go to the mall and invite some friends !" he excitedly suggested.

seungmin thought to himself. it would be nice to meet new people, especially if they have the better judgment of chaeryeong and felix.

"i'd love that !" chaeryeong exclaimed happily. " i'll talk to my friends about it, just text me the details. and you min ?" she looked to seungmin, fluttering her eyelids quickly as she pouted. "it'd be so much fun if you tagged along" she spoke in a cute voice.

seungmin rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. "sure. just need to check in with my parents first" he pinched her cheeks and smiled.

the day went slowly, as it usually did. the past few weeks were a bit rigorous for seungmin’s taste but after turning in the assignment he rushed to finish with the others, it became less of a pain. bearable. 

walking home helped some days. it helped to destress from the long summer days in a class with twenty and some people. some stress from angry teachers, some from weird student conflicts in the class, and others just from the work that had been assigned unto them.

seungmin suddenly stopped and looked over at the burger shop he'd seen hyunjin at and sighed. he had stopped by a few days after hyunjins fall only to discover that he was only temporarily working there. a bummer, he really enjoyed the boys company. 

he turned on his heels and continued his walk home.


	10. 010.

seungmin stared at his computer screen, waiting for his best friend to call like they promised. and to his satisfaction, the words incoming video call from 'sunwoo ♡' appeared on the screen.

seungmin smiled widely and clicked the answer button. "hi" he waved and giggled. "oh my gosh hi ! i miss you so much dude" the voice rang through the computer.

seungmin smiled at the boy. "i miss you too sun." sunwoos body was leaning up against his desk and his face was really close to the camera... really close. seungmin couldn't help but laugh. he was beyond happy to see that sunwoo was healthy. his cheeks full like always and smile bright like the stars.

"what's life like in seoul ?" sunwoo asked, leaning back in his chair, face not so close to the camera anymore. "it's ok. haven't really gone out to the city much so can't really say. it's just been home and school." seungmin paused and thought for a few seconds before continuing. "i did make some new friends though ! and tomorrow we're gonna hang out at the mall so i'm really excited !"

"im glad you made friends min... to be honest i, along with wooyoung and mingi were really worried about you." he frowned, but the frown quickly turned to a sincere smile. "but i think you're gonna be ok. let's be ok" he made a heart with his hands and blew a kiss into the camera. seungmin smiled and blew a kiss to his friend as well. "yea, we'll be ok."

♡

seungmin stared up at his ceiling. he couldn't sleep and it was slowly starting to make him angry. he had planned to meet felix and chaeryeong at the mall around 10am and not being asleep at 3am wasn't so fun. he sighed and closed his eyes at another attempt. 

he was frustrated to say the least. he didn't realize how much he missed his friends until he talked to sunwoo. no. the moment he looked at him. the second he answered the call and came in view of his best friend's face is when he realized this move sucked more than he believed.

sunwoo had gone on and on about what he'd been up to with wooyoung and mingi, both friends that seungmin missed dearly. the adventures that the four of them had together were amazing and not being there with them for the past few days and the days to come, really made seungmin feel nauseous.

"ugh !" he groaned loudly in frustration. he sat up and got out of bed, walking to his bathroom to wash his face with cold water. there, he stared at himself in the mirror, his brown hair disheveled and cheeks puffy. he sighed and decided to get a glass of water. once downstairs, he saw his father in the kitchen.

"hey bud. can't sleep ?" his father asked him with a hushed voice. seungmin hummed as he took a glass out from the cupboard. "i miss my friends." he simply stated. his father nodded and pressed his lips together. "i'm sorry bud" 

"no no. i didn't say it to make you apologize... especially since you don't have anything to apologize for... i just said it to say it. i felt like i needed to just admit that fact to myself i guess." he rambled, causing his father to laugh. "why are you up this late ?" seungmin continued. 

"just finished up some work. i was gonna head upstairs before you came down." he replied. "try to rest ok. i know it's not a school night but still." 

"yes sir" seungmin saluted and laughed. "night dad" "night son."


	11. 011.

seungmin looked around the small store. not looking for anything, just waiting for chaeryeong and felix to arrive at the mall.

"i knew i'd find you in the photography store" chaeryeongs sweet voice came from a few feet away from seungmin. "oh yea. i remember you talking about something relating to cameras and stuff" felixs voice trailed behind her.

seungmin smiled at the two before hugging them. "you look really pretty" he looked down and played with his hands. "tha- thanks" chaeryeong blushed. "um" she cleared her throat. "lets go to the food court. my and lixs friends said theyd meet there." she walked to the exit of the store. seungmin chuckled at the girl's reddened face and walked behind her. 

they sat in the food court for a while talking about random things while waiting. seungmin couldn't help but notice small habits that chaeryeong had as she spoke. he seemed to discover new things of the girl that he found cute. his mind zoning out and wandering back to a conversation he had had with sunwoo during their call the day before.

♡

"have you met anyone cute in seoul ?" sunwoo asked with an eyebrow raised and a grin painted on his face. seungmin laughed and shook his head before thinking. his mind wandered to hyunjin, the cute flower boy but quickly shook his head and abandoned that crazy thought. "i don't know that many people yet sunwoo. but one of the friends i talked about... her names chaeryeong." seungmin smiled as he mentioned her name.

"oooo is she cute ? do you like her ?" sunwoo gave seungmin a look, his voice rang through the room. his question lingering.

seungmin looked down and thought. chaeryeong was really pretty and super kind. he did feel a bit nervous when she walked towards him with her cute smile and sparkling eyes. he loved how her hands would fit perfectly in his own. and it was endearing how her ears always wanted to make an appearance no matter what hairstyle she decided to pull off that day. but to say he liked liked her was a strange thing to think about and even stranger to admit.

he furrowed his eyebrows. "i... i don't know."

♡

seungmin rubbed his face in his hands. "are you ok minnie ?" felix asked, interrupting whatever chaeryeong was going on about.

"huh ? oh.. yeah i'm fine" seungmin ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

"oh look they're here !" chaeryeong got up and went to hug a girl and a boy that walked in their direction. "guys these are my friends, changbin and yeji" she smiled brightly. they both bowed and greeted nicely. seungmin smiled at them, they were cute. the girl was almost his height. she had her black hair in two braids, one coming out of both sides of her head. the boy was a bit shorter than her. 

"it's nice to meet you" seungmin smiled. suddenly a boy pulled felix into a hug. seungmin turned to look at a boy who trailed behind and to his surprise, it was none other than hwang hyunjin.


	12. 012.

"you guys know each other ?" felix looked towards seungmin and hyunjin. "we've met a couple times before" hyunjin spoke. felix smiled. "that's so cool, well since you know hyunjin, this is my boyfriend chan" seungmin looked at a boy who was a bit shorter than himself. he wore a beanie that failed to cover his blonde hair. "felix talks a lot about the new guy, it's nice to finally meet you" chan smiled. "likewise"

seungmin tried to focus on felix and his boyfriend, and chaeryeong and her friends. but all he could focus on was hyunjin. he wore light makeup that covered the dark circles under his eyes and made him light up more. his hair looked soft and well brushed. and his lips painted with the gloss he once had in the restaurant. he was beautiful. seungmin shook his head confused. he was confused at himself as to why he even cared what the boy looked like.

‘anyways’

♡

seungmin smiled at hyunjin who was going on and on about a show he had been watching for the past week. chaeryeong and yeji went to look at something they had wanted to look at for some time so chan, felix, changbin, hyunjin and himself waited at a music store. chan played a ukulele softly as felix hummed along. changbin simply looked through music magazines. 

“and then guess what !?” hyunjin whisper yelled. “he freakin dies !” he looked offended. “like how could they?” he fake cried. seungmin giggled and patted the boy's shoulder playfully.

“they're cute. how long have they dated ?” seungmin signaled towards the two distracted with the ukulele. “about to be three years in two weeks i think.” hyunjin smiled. “how about you ?” he cleared his throat. “are you.. like you know.. dating anyone ?”

seungmin shook his head. “nope. i’ve never actually been in a relationship before.” he tilted his head slightly. “and you ?”

hyunjin shook his head. “no” he simply replied before yawning and rubbing his eyes. “i mean i've been in one yes. but i'm not in one now” he took a deep breath.

seungmin furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. “are you ok ?” he asked in concern. hyunjin simply hummed and sat on one of the chairs in the guitar section. “just tired.” 

seungmin bent down to eye level with hyunjin. “hey. we can always hang out another time, yea ? if you wanna go home and rest up, that'd be ok” he smiled at him.

hyunjin looked into his eyes with his own sad ones and with a sincere smile he simply replied softly. “thank you.”


	13. 013.

“what're you thinking about ?” seungmin tilted his head slightly as he spoke.   
“hm ? oh nothing” chaeryeong was broken from her trance of watching the café window and looked back at the boy. “zoned out” she giggled. 

they had agreed to study for a test together in the small café that was a halfway point to both their homes. 

seungmin had noticed that chaeryeongs hair was straightened and her makeup was done with colors she’d never used at school and she wore butterfly earrings that matched her shirt that was garnished with all types of pretty butterflies. she was prettier though.

“if we don't pass, i’m sending a hate letter to the school. we’ve already been here for four hours !” she pouted. seungmin laughed as he put a fry in his mouth. “it's been that long already ? hm.. guess time really does fly when you're with someone cute.” he says slyly. suddenly a fry hits his face. “s-stop” she covered her smile and burning cheeks with a hand.


	14. 014.

seungmin smiled down at his phone. he had exchanged numbers with hyunjin at the mall and hadn't stopped texting one another ever since. 

hyunjin had been sending “updates'' of his day. he sent a picture of himself sitting in the flower field in the morning, then a video of himself skateboarding around the city, then he sent a video from his bed showing the makeup he had done on himself and finally, a video of himself singing along to some music and dancing around happily. he looked otherworldly. too beautiful. his makeup done perfectly and his hair swaying around. the message attached to the video read ‘we should just dance and forget our worries together someday’. seungmin smiled and replied. ‘lets’ with a flower emoji.

“what are you smiling so fondly at ?” felix's deep voice interrupted the silence of the small library. seungmin looked up at the boy and hummed. “what ?” he turned his head to the boy. “ooo does minnie have a girlfriend ?” felix teased in question. at this, chaeryeong looked up almost immediately from her work and looked straight at the boy. her wide, round eyes waiting for an answer.

“i don't have a girlfriend, lix... it’s just hyunjin” he replied with a chuckle. chaeryeong simply nodded and got back to her work. “then why are you blushing ?” felix rebutted. seungmin put his hands on his cheeks before whispering “i'm not”

felix eyed him suspiciously “hmm okayy” he slowly looked back at his work. seungmin simply sighed and pouted as he squished his cheeks repeatedly.


End file.
